Precision shooting is a growing industry. Precision shooters require a stable platform from which to fire their weapons. Many shooters such as hunters, military personnel, and specialized police units spend a substantial amount of time lying in wait to ambush a target once it appears. Conditions such as the shooters physical environment, terrain, and weather are important factors in determining the best shooting position. It is therefore beneficial for the shooter to be provided with an adjustable, lightweight shooting platform that provides mobility, comfort, versatility, and most importantly accuracy enhancement. Giving a shooter all of these attributes increases the possibility of success. Further, it is desirable to provide adjustable armrests to this platform so that the shooter has a stable position to rest his arms for balance and comfort while aligning and firing the weapon, since this platform can be used in the standing, kneeling, or sitting shooting positions. It is also useful to provide a clamping device which secures the weapon onto the platform for the shooters comfort, as well as, minimal movement by the shooters weapon while getting back into a firing position thereby reducing the possibility of alerting a potential target to the shooter's presence. In addition, it is desirable to provide a shooting platform that is compatible with a wide range of weapons, and that is completely adjustable to accommodate its user's personal shooting style and comfort.